


Focus

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Natasha Romanov, F/M, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, PWP, Past Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur Pepper Potts, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The Avengers agree to fake a team meeting to get a peek at Natasha in her new leather body harness
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, WinterWidow Week 2020





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> For the WinterWidow Week Day Three prompt Established Relationship, as well as Ladies of Marvel Bingo square M4 Body Worship. I used this as an excuse to revisit this verse, where everyone is into kink and sharing each other

Bucky tightens the final strap, his thumb lingering dreamily on her skin. His lips follow a moment later, soft and warm.

It is a new harness, not overly contrived but not too simple. He bought it for Natasha, to show her off, and tonight he has the chance. They have arranged another informal conference with the team, for anyone who wants to show up and have a look at her.

He rocks back against his heels and glances up at his work. The double V at her neck, double straps on her thighs. The single strip of leather just two centimeters across tracing her sternum down, intersecting additional straps and silver rings below her bust, at her waist, at the sling of her hips. Two more studded bands stretching out, mirroring her silhouette, covering her nipples, accentuating those model-perfect curves all the way down to her thighs. The back is simpler, with bands matching the bust and waist, and one swooping strap over her rump, all the buckles aligned with Nat's spine. More buckles for each strap on her thighs, two on either side. They line up, nice and neat. He has just finished putting her in the harness, and now he wants to peel her out of it.

But that is the nice thing about such a harness. He does not have to peel her out of anything. Bucky presses a kiss on her mound, and breathes against her skin, “Look how _exposed_ you are.”

Natasha's left hand twitches, and her skin raises up in goose flesh.

“Perfect,” he tells her, rubbing his thumbs against her hips. She gives a flash of a smile, and he stands to face her. “You ready, doll?”

Her smile grows, and she nods.

Bucky leads her down to one of the conference rooms where they have agreed to meet. Tony and Clint have already taken seats, and Steve and Pepper stand against one wall, discussing Pepper's art collection by the sound of it.

He takes a seat at the center of the table. He positions Natasha onto his lap gently, shifts her legs together in between his, and tucks her into his side. Just where she belongs. In a battle, in bed, it doesn't matter, as long as they're together.

Bruce and Jane and Thor file in a few minutes later, and then Steve as team leader begins another informal conference.

For Natasha's sake, they all agree to participate in the charade. They nod along to Steve's notes about things that could have been left unsaid, and they take quick glances towards Natasha for all those things that cannot be unseen.

Natasha for her part remains still, but Bucky can feel her, warm and wet, seep into his jeans. Can smell her excitement. Knows that if he were across the table, he could see her cheeks flush pretty pink every time someone glances her way.

She squirms on his lap.

He smirks; Pepper is staring again. It would not surprise him if she asks to join them tonight.

The notes Steve has fabricated end a few minutes later, and the team files out in that flirty way couples leave rooms to go tear each other's clothes off.

Steve stays.

It's not the official plan for this evening, but it's a welcome enough change. The first time they ever tried being watched, it was Steve.

“Stevie?”

Steve shifts in his seat, wets his lips.

Bucky wheels their chair back a bit and turns them to face Steve more directly. “Got some notes just for us?” Bucky teases, drifting his hand down the center leather strap. When he hits the final band along her hips, he rubs his thumb back and forth and watches Steve watch him. He wants this, wants her, Buck can tell. He leans forward and takes Natasha's earlobe into his teeth.

Steve stops breathing.

Natasha moves her legs just an inch apart, but it is enough to capture Steve's gaze. Bucky shaved her for this, helped her feel as exposed as possible, nowhere to hide, and since she wants this, Bucky does too.

The idea of Natasha with another man might have bothered him before. It burns arousal through him now.

Bucky pulls her left leg over his, a fairly minor adjustment, aided by the leather straps on her thigh. Then he brings her right leg across his own, spreads her wide open, no leather to hide her, pulls her torso tight against his, and tucks her head next to his own where he can hear her every gasp.

Steve falls to his knees before making it the two steps over to them, but fuck, what a lovely sight, Steve's hopeful face gazing up at him from between Natasha's thighs. “Can I?” he pleads, eyes flickering between their faces and Nat's pussy, and Nat has barely panted out her consent before Steve's lips are on her.

She bites back a sob, but Bucky does not hold back his groan. He cannot feel the wet velvet of her, cannot taste the sweet tang of her, but he can see Steve's blond hair and one of his hands against the two straps of buttery leather on one of Natasha's thighs. Buck reaches down to mirror it, grips her in time of Steve pushing his jaw forward. The buckles on her thighs are biting into his, each of the buckles down her spine are pressing into him, translating her responses into him, and he imagines Steve's mouth on him, bobbing on his cock, and he sees her tremble, feels her legs shake on his as she comes.

Steve rocks back onto his heels, and his lips glisten with Natasha.

“Kiss me,” Bucky grits out, almost growls, and Steve blinks in dumb surprise. “Stevie, c'mere an' kiss me.”

Steve surges forward, scrambling up Natasha's still trembling form to give his mouth to Buck, to let him force his tongue in and lick up every taste of the woman they sometimes share but is always his.

After this, he and Nat will go back to their rooms, and he will fuck her six ways to Sunday while she wears this amazing leather harness, but for now, it is the three of them, he and Steve fully clothed, Natasha almost entirely naked, and it is everything.


End file.
